This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Understanding eating behavior phenotypes and their physiological basis is becoming increasingly important given the rising epidemic of obesity across the lifespan. The combination of dietary restraint and disinhibition is a common eating behavior phenotype among overweight girls and young adult women. Restraint refers to cognitive attempts to limit eating, disinhibition to the loss of restraint, which results in overeating. Self-initiated dieting attempts are common among adolescent girls and young adult women, particularly among those who are overweight. Girls'and young women's attempts at weight control tend to be iatrogenic, resulting in greater weight gain and disordered eating. It is unknown whether unique profiles of the hormonal signals modulating food intake and satiety are associated with distinct eating behavior phenotypes. Likewise, associations between eating behavior phenotypes, food-related hormonal signals, and risk factors for obesity and metabolic syndrome have not been described. The specific aim is to determine if eating behavior phenotypes have unique peripheral feeding signal dynamics in adolescent girls and young adult women. The aims will be accomplished by examining behavioral (restraint and disinhibition) and peripheral feeding signal dynamics during two testing conditions in two groups that include adolescent girls (n=30;16-17.9 yrs.), and young college-aged women (n=30;18-25 yrs). The adolescent girls and young women will undergo the following with respect to Test Condition 1, which will involve the consumption of a standardized (5-7.5 kcal/kg body weight) mixed meal.